I do not fear death for a walk with a reaper
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: Harry didn't go to Hogwarts but Durmstrang instead in his 7th year he arrives for the triwizard tournament teaming with his best friend they want Durmstrang to win but Dumbles has a plan lurking in the darkness. chapter 15 rewrite HP/SueB HG/OC
1. Chapter 1

**1981**

Sirius got to the Potter house to see it in ruins and quickly ran to see if he could find any of the Potter's he saw Lily and James both dead and he silently cried as he looked for baby Harry, Peter had betrayed them and cost Prongs and Lily their lives and possibly the cub, Harry his life he knew he wanted revenge on Peter but if Harry was alive Harry would come first as he was Harry' godfather and it was his job to look after the young baby.

Then he saw Harry lying in the rubble crying.

"Hey buddy." He said picking baby Harry up "it's me Paddy, I guess it's just you and me for a while hey Prongslet?"

**1997**

The whole of Hogwarts was abuzz with the news that Harry Potter one of the best students from Durmstrang would be at Hogwarts for the triwizard tournament. The heir to the Potter fortune who had been taken in by Sirius Black had gone to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts the true reason why was never revealed. Sirius had taught Harry all forms of magic and taught him to be brave like a Gryffindor, loyal like a Hufflepuff, smart like a Ravenclaw and cunning like a Slytherin as he knew dark lords had come from all of the Hogwarts houses not just Slytherin.

In Harry's 6 years at Hogwarts he had never been interested in making friends he only made allies but there were two people that he had gotten on with at Durmstrang. One was the head boy Ryan Ignatius Reaper which was not a wizarding family name as his mother a Peverell had married a muggle which had not bothered her family as had her own father but they were loosely related to the Potter family and Ignatius Peverell. Ryan was around 6'4 tall and was a chaser on the Durmstrang quidditch team who sometimes played the Bulgarian national team as a warm up match for the national team and they had often played against teams from other neighbouring schools and countries. Ryan had met Harry on the train journey to Durmstrang and had protected him under the proviso that they were related when darker families tried to hurt the boy who lived as even though Ryan was a first year and a half blood the Peverell family were notoriously dark fighters and normally fought against dark lords but they didn't particularly have a side.

The only other was Ryan's 15 year old sister Bex who when she joined Durmstrang had two powerful third years looking after her which made the only downside to this was that every guy she wanted to date would have to meet the approval of her older brother which her own father heartily approved off as he had claimed as he could not watch her at Durmstrang Harry and Ryan were doing it for him and preventing her from harm.

Harry and the two Reaper children were currently sitting together in Ryan and Harry' cabin on their ship which they had warded, they were currently listening to the rock group Nirvana as Ryan and Bex had grown up with them and had seen them perform in 1991 around the time that they major album never mind came out. They had to be careful listening to muggle music around purebloods as they were very dismissive of muggle culture but the 7th year boys had been subjected to Ryan singing Nirvana for years especially the song Lithium and Smells like teen spirit.

"So the triwizard tournament huh?" Bex said "why do I get the feeling you two muscle heads will enter?"

"Bex I am offended at the insinuation that we wouldn't" Ryan said smirking at his little sister

"Yeah well get changed because I doubt they will accept wearing a Motorhead shirt and jeans with huge rips in as uniform Ryan."

"Yeah you will get torn a new one by your mum." Harry said.

Natalie Peverell Reaper was the dark arts teacher at Durmstrang and much too strict on Harry and her own two children always wanting them to push themselves, Ryan and Harry were at a level where they could pass exams at fifth year and now could teach any course that they wanted were as Bex could take 7th year exams even though she hadn't taken her fifth year ones.

"Mum wouldn't care." Ryan said dismissively at which point Natalie appeared in the door way

"Ryan Ignatius 'Grim' Reaper why aren't you changed?" Natalie asked her son who blanched as normally the softer his mother's voice was the angrier was.

"Well mum," Ryan said "I can transfigure these into robes so I was going to do that when we got there,"

Natalie seemed placated by her son' answer and nodded "you are all to be on your best behaviour, Ryan no fighting, Harry no pranking and Bex no teasing other girls,"

"Yes mummy," they all said at the same time sounding like a bunch of five year olds which almost made Natalie lose her composure

"If you misbehave you will clean this ship by hand with no magic," she said "on your own three different weeks,"

"Mum that isn't fair," Ryan said "you know some bigoted bastard will say something not 10 minutes when we get off the boat,"

"Fine with provocation it is ok." Natalie said and Ryan grinned.

**Hogwarts**

"Here are our friends from Durmstrang." They heard a voice say

"Like we trust anyone at Hogwarts," Ryan said causing Bex to grin "Dumbledore is blatantly a dark if not evil wizard and they have a death eater for a teacher."

"Ryan play nice with the inbred idiots," Harry admonished the Durmstrang head boy

"Yeah I just hope the head girl is cute," Ryan said "cause I want to promote inter head relations." Then he wiggled his eyebrows causing Harry to laugh and Bex to slap his arm

"Don't be rude," Bex said and the three Durmstrang students left the ship.

"That's Potter," they heard voices shout

"Who is the slut," they heard one male voice say before Ryan hit him in the chest with a blasting hex which could never be proven to be being fired by him.

Then the head girl walked towards them,

"Hermione Granger head girl," he said nervously and stuck out her hand to them

"Harry Potter," Harry said returning the hand shake "this is Ryan Ignatius Reaper head boy and Bex Ash Reaper his sister and fifth year prefect."

Then a redhead moved forwards and tried to push Bex out of the way so he could stand next to Harry and pushed her against Ryan

"Move," he said and pushed Hermione and grabbed Harry's hand "I am Ron Weasley I am head boy and Gryffindor quidditch captain."

"Oi ponce," Ryan said and sure enough the redhead turned around

"I'm the reaper," he said causing the Durmstrang students to snigger "this is for my sister," and then he slugged the redhead on the jaw knocking him out cold

"That was fun." Harry said "Hermione would you like to direct us to the great hall?" and Hermione nodded smirking at the fallen arrogant redhead and lead the three away.

"Potter," a voice said and a blonde stepped in front of them "I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, you can make better friends than a mudblood I can teach you who are the right sort,"

"Well Malfoy Draco Malfoy." Harry said "ask your dad about Reaper and Prongs at the quidditch world cup this summer and ask him how his arm is considering it is missing from the elbow down."

Then as Draco reached for his wand Bex kicked him in the balls, Harry punched him across the face followed by Ryan thrust kicking him in the jaw.

"Can we go eat before you kill?" Bex asked and the three followed Hermione laughing at the situation they left Hogwarts' biggest Bigots in.

A/N: I know Sirius was very dismissive in the beginning but he wants harry to be safe before he could grieve for Lily and James.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Durmstrang teaches their students manners and is not a bigoted as Hogwarts so even though it is seen as a dark school they are well mannered

Albus was sitting in his office, his plan was working, Harry Potter had returned to Hogwarts now he just had to find a reason for the brat to stay he had a marriage contract drawn up with the Weasley whilst he was the boys' magical guardian that no one else knew about apart from the Weasleys so unless one of the Weasleys' opened their big mouths then that wouldn't be a problem the only problem Albus hadn't foresaw that he now had was the Reaper children it was obvious that they would be a problem as they formed a friendship with Potter he would have to find a way to get rid of them.

"You are going to get in trouble for that," Bex said

"Mum said I had to be provoked," Ryan said "we were three times and I reacted three times."

"Yeah I guess," Bex said

"Now," Hermione said "Ryan you are getting one of the rooms off of the heads suite as the Gryffindor head girl room is empty so is the Ravenclaw boy's and both of the Hufflepuff and Slytherin ones."

"I will take the Ravenclaw one," Ryan said with a sly wink causing Hermione to blush.

"So," Harry said drawing Hermione' attention "every school has their cliques and groups what is it like here?"

"Well the Slytherin purebloods try and control," Hermione said "the Gryffindors are obnoxious and bullying as well, the Hufflepuffs are in for themselves and cause problems for both of them the Ravenclaws are the quiet house which look after their own."

"So it is basically Britain in a contained environment," Ryan snorted "stupid lazy purebloods controlling the school and the hard workers pushed into the background."

"Pretty much," Hermione said stopping at the Ravenclaw common room "this is where you will be staying."

"What about us?" Harry asked indicating to him and Bex.

"The room will accommodate anyone that sleeps in a head's room for example if a student is being bullied they can sleep in the head' room and a bed will appear there so they can sleep,"

"Ok." Ryan said

"I am going to go back and get my stuff," Bex said "also I will ask mum if I can stay with you or if I have to stay on the ship with our lot,"

"Ok," Ryan said "get mum to ask one of the ships elves to bring my stuff up before they go and help with dinner."

"You have elves?" Hermione asked

"The school does," Harry said "the school would fall without them the potions teacher would be screwed without them being able to pop out the country to get ingredients and the food they cook is amazing,"

"But it's slavery," Hermione said bitterly

"What is?" Ryan asked "ours are free elves and we pay them, you still bind your elves to people in Britain?"

"Yes," Hermione said ashamed at the fact now that she had realised it was not the normal situation as Durmstrang had free elves and she guessed so did many other countries.

"Ok," Bex said "I will back later," then she turned and left

Hermione and the two boys went back downstairs and into the great hall where they saw some of the Hogwarts students and staff were sitting down whilst the Durmstrang students the two boys guessed where still on the boat.

"So were do we sit?" Ryan asked looking at the 4 tables.

"You are welcome to sit with me," Hermione said shyly "you don't have to but I ..."

"We would like that," Harry said "being celebrities means that everyone one wants to sit next to you but seen as how you have invited us to sit with you they will know that our interest is taken as we speak with you,"

Hermione blushed at this of 6 years of rude, disgusting boys it was nice to speak with boys with manners such as Ryan and Harry who both seemed to have respect for not only each other but Bex as well.

"So," Harry said as he and Ryan sat the other side of Hermione at the table so they could look at each other when they talked "what is there for fun around here?"

"Well, there is Hogsmeade," a girl next to Hermione said "sorry I am Susan, Susan Bones I am the Hufflepuff 7th year prefect I was just coming to introduce myself,"

"Well Susan Susan Bones," Harry said with a smile "I am Harry Potter and this is Ryan Ignatius 'Grim' Reaper"

"Is that real?" Hermione asked with a grin "you have Grim as a name?"

"It's a nickname," Ryan said "but yeah it is used enough for it to be a name."

"Move," a redheaded girl said and pushed Hermione and Susan aside and leaned over the table so both of the boys could see her breasts

"I am Ginny Weasley," she said "pureblood, Gryffindor prefect, chaser and all round better than these mudbloods and half bloods in this school."

"muggleborn mother," Harry said not looking at her

"Muggle father," Ryan said looking at Hermione and no where near the redhead

Ginny however pretended that she didn't hear them

"Anyway," Ginny said "Harry now that we are betrothed,"

"Crazy little bitch say what?" Harry said "I am betrothed to no one and I will stay that way for at least the end of this year,"

"But I want to marry you," Ginny screeched and walked off.

"Dude," Ryan said "don't buy a rabbit it will end up in a cauldron at some point this year because of that bitch"

A/N: anyone get the movie reference?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: the movie reference about the rabbit is from the film fatal attraction

Over the next week the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students integrated well into Hogwarts life one of the Beauxbatons students Gabrielle Delacour had caused a stir because of the fact she was a quarter veela and students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had both rushed to the defence of the young veela, Ryan even convincing Hermione to talk to the girl in her official head girl status which strengthened links between the three schools.

The triwizard tournament was different to other years instead of it being three individuals against teach other it would be three teams of three all of whom where 7th year students. Ryan and Harry had both entered for Durmstrang at the earliest possible point not wanting the other students to see them enter as they wanted to have an element of surprise on the other houses as a list was kept for each school of which students entered so unless they were seen doing it only their own headmaster or in Durmstrang and Beauxbatons case mistress would know who had entered.

Albus was looking for a way to kill the two Reaper children or for a way for them to be removed from the situation they both had too much influence on Harry Potter. They were around him every time Albus tried to place on of his spies next to Potter or Susan Bones was which was just as annoying as he knew he could not do anything to Amelia Bones' niece with her being the head of the MLE he didn't want to give her extra reasons to get involved around Hogwarts.

However Albus hadn't foreseen the damage that Potter and Ryan Reaper could do to the pureblood rule of Hogwarts in the time that they had been there. Ryan and Harry were openly against bigotry and had been in many different arguments with different students such as Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy causing the Hogwarts duo to spend a large amount of time in the hospital wing. However the younger Bex Reaper was just as formidable when she was defending 13 year old Gabrielle Delacour as the Durmstrang trio as they were called had in a way adopted the young French girl into their circle of friends with the Slytherins trying to get her to perform sexual favours for them the hospital wing had to be extended for boys turning up clutching their sore balls after either Bex, Ryan or Harry was done with them.

Harry had also become close to Susan Bones who was not very out going and sometimes shy but Harry had been able to bring her out of her shell and give her more confidence he had also tried to convince her to put her name forward for the Hogwarts team for the triwizard tournament but she had brushed it off at every turn claiming she was not strong enough or that she didn't know enough magic to be able to take part in the tournament.

However the most interesting thing was when Cornelius Fudge turned up to try and convince Harry to join Hogwarts and become part of the British magical community.

**Flashback**

"Harry my boy," Fudge said walking over to him "Cornelius Fudge minister of magic I have been trying to talk to you since you returned I don't know if you knew that,"

"No I did," Harry said not looking impressed by the minister which caused Ryan to snort.

"Who are you boy?" Fudge said looking down his nose at Ryan

"Ryan Reaper, Durmstrang head boy," Ryan said just as pompously as Fudge had spoken to them "and Bulgarian hit wizard, ask your 'innocent' death eaters about me minister start with Malfoy and work your way down."

Fudge froze at this some of the people he had dealings with that were accused death eaters had began to start disappearing recently and Lucius Malfoy had been seriously injured now it appeared the two people that had done it were nothing more than school boys and one was the boy who lived.

"Aurors arrest him," Fudge said happily "for attacking advisors of the minster"

"We have diplomatic immunity you stupid bastard," Ryan said with a smirk "and were is the proof I did anything other than my job description Fudge maybe you should do it,"

"Instead of chasing people who want nothing to do with you," Harry said

Fudge blustered through embarrassment he figured the two boys would be respectful and in awe of the minister however they treated him like they would have done anyone else.

"Never mind them minister," Delores Umbridge said "they are poorly bred remember Potter is a half blood and Reaper has a muggle father."

"You wanna say that again bitch?" Harry and Ryan said at the same time with wandless Incendio charms in their hands and ready to fire.

"Boys," Natalie said walking towards them "can I ask why you are hassling my students minister?"

"Who are you?" Fudge asked

"Natalie Reaper," she said "dark arts teacher at Durmstrang."

"Death eater," Umbridge screeched and Ryan shot to his feet with Harry and others at the table just a millisecond behind him.

"You and your assistant are on the wrong side of the hall minister," Natalie said "we taught our boys respect for their teachers and those they feel deserve it obviously they do not feel that you deserve their respect."

"But I am the minister of magic," Fudge whined

"For Britain," Ryan said "and let me tell you I have never been so proud to live and go to school in Bulgaria if you were the other option."

**Flashback end**

Now they were waiting on the goblet too reveal the teams for the schools.

"For Hogwarts," Albus shouted "Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley and Ernie McMillan"

"All pureblood bigots," Harry muttered to Ryan who snorted and nodded

"For Beauxbatons" Madame Maxine said "Mikael Suchet, William Barthez and Richard Delacour"

"And finally for Durmstrang." Natalie said standing at the goblet as the Hogwarts and Beauxbatons teams went into the room to hear the rules "Harry Potter, Ryan Reaper and ... Bex Reaper."

"I didn't even enter," Bex said "I am not old enough"

"Look at mum," Ryan said through gritted teeth as Natalie Reaper had turned and looked at a smiling Dumbledore and the three teens quickly walked up and lead Natalie away into the room before she killed Dumbledore.


	4. Chapter 4

"Only champions are allowed in here," Ron said snobbishly to Bex

"It is a good job I am champion then isn't it?" she snapped back just as snobbishly

"But you're a girl," Ron said

"Your stupidity to point out the obvious is annoying," Ryan said staring at the redhead with a look of pure hatred on his face "so I suggest you back the fuck off her or you will have to deal with me."

Then the teachers joined them in the room.

"Bex," Natalie said "did you enter your name in the goblet?"

"No mum I didn't" she said truthfully "I am not old enough to pass the age line,"

"It matters not anyway," Barty Crouch senior said "she must compete,"

"Wanna bet?" Ryan said angrily looking at the man a look that Harry mirrored on his own face

"We will do the tasks between the two of us," Harry said "they are two years older than her it wouldn't be fair."

Even though Bex was very powerful the two 7th year knew there was a lot of magic a 6th and 7th year student gained from duelling experience that Bex did not yet have and also if it was a physical fight all of the other schools were older all male teams.

"The girl must compete," Crouch said again and Ryan marched over and stood right in his face and grabbed the man by the front of his robes. The Hogwarts team and teachers cried out in dismay but Ryan paid no attention to them and Harry was heading off the Hogwarts team by simply standing holding his wand.

"I am a ministry official," Crouch said "unhand me"

"I am a killer," Ryan said not bothered as the words fell from his mouth "do you really want to try me Crouch I know your a cold hearted bastard sending your own boy to Azkaban but giving teenage boys to have free reign in a duel against a 15 year old girl I think you need your head seeing to."

"Ryan put him down." Natalie said "no matter how much he deserves to be put down like the scumbag that he is we don't want an international incident."

Ryan then let go of Crouch and saw 5 stunners sail towards them and Harry put up a shield to protect his friend and they all bounced off of him.

"Pathetic," Harry said "we defend our schoolmate and family member so you decide to attack us."

Snape couldn't help smiling at this it was obvious the type of Harry Potter Dumbledore and Fudge had wanted to turn up one that they could control for their own gains, Dumbledore to be the boy who lived' mentor and Fudge to have Potter as the poster boy for the ministry however neither looked like it would be happening.

This was mainly because of the Reaper boy he had refused to allow Harry to be controlled by anyone since they had arrived at Hogwarts and at the same time had targeted the pureblood regime seemingly alone between the two of them which Snape was kind of happy to see as the regime that had controlled Hogwarts and the British government annoyed him as he himself was a half blood yet he was able to get his potions mastery Lily Potter on the other hand was not allowed her potions mastery because she was a muggleborn student. That was the main reason why Severus joined the death eaters as he was influenced in the work that they claimed to be doing to make the magical world fairer.

However once had had joined the death eaters he realised how different what they said they were going to do and what they were actually doing was. The majority of the death eaters were pureblood witches and wizards who wanted more power and control over the wizarding world. Once Snape had realised this it was too late so he turned to Dumbledore for help however the old headmaster was just as manipulative as Voldemort and Snape was trapped between the two of them with his life and freedom on the line.

"Now see here," Crouch said trying to maintain control even though it was obvious that the Durmstrang contingent had no plans to be either fair or to work with Dumbledore or any of his lackeys.

"You listen to me," Natalie said "I love Harry like he was one of my own children if any of them are hurt because of this stupid little tournament you will learn why I am the dark arts teacher and no rule or act of god would stop me from ripping down your little jobs for the boys government that you have going on here in Britain."

"Mum." Ryan said and then pulled her away from Crouch and the ministry officials.

"This is how it is going to be boy," Fudge said trying to be imposing "the girl will compete like the rest of you and that is the end of it and if she doesn't compete I will send her to Azkaban."

"Same rules apply to you minister," Ryan said "one hair on her head just one and we will destroy you, your reputation and your precious government in a blink of an eye."

"Is that a threat boy??" Fudge asked and Ryan smirked

"No," he said "a threat suggests I am saying it to scare you no it isn't a threat."

"It's a promise" Harry said and Harry, Bex and Ryan stormed out of the room.

A/N:

Happy new year


	5. Chapter 5

"So does Bex have to compete?" Hermione asked

"They are trying to make her," Ryan said impartially "but I doubt it is going to work out how they want me and Harry are separating the tasks between the two of us so she can stay safe."

"You two are so sweet to her," Hermione said

"Nah more big, good looking protectors," Ryan teased as he saw the blush on her cheeks.

"Oh shut up you," Hermione said

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Ryan asked

"Where?" Hermione said warily "it is too cold to go in the lake."

"Susan was telling Harry about the pool in the prefect washroom," Ryan said "I figured we might join them if they wanted to go."

Hermione had always been self-conscious about her body and now she had a good looking guy who she would very much like to see in swimming attire or no clothing at all offering the chance for her to see him in swimming attire.

"Ok," she said nervously

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He said reassuringly

"No I want to," she said "really,"

"I am going to ask Bex if she wants to," Ryan said and knocked on his little sister' door "Bex you wanna come swimming?"

"Ok," Bex said "I will meet you there I am just trying to find my Metallica t shirt,"

"Yours that doesn't fit you or the one you stole from me?" Ryan asked

" Your one" Bex said

"In my wardrobe" Ryan said "and it is staying there."

"Aw," Bex said

"No," he said "I bought it and it is my property therefore only I should wear it Bex,"

"Ok," she said petulantly.

**10 minutes later**

"This place is big for a wash room," Harry said

"Yeah," Ryan said "course mine in Durmstrang is bigger than this,"

"The head one in my dorm is bigger than this," Hermione said

"Maybe you will let me see it sometime?" Ryan flirted and she blushed red which he ignored as he jumped into the pool.

Ryan had decided that even though he wanted to date Hermione she was different to him in many different ways he had grown up in the magical world she had grown up in the muggle world which didn't bother him however she was a prim and proper rule follower he had no rules and lived by only one rule live hard, die well, also she was innocent she was a normal 17 year old girl, he was a killer she deserved a prince not the devil she deserved a fairytale wedding with the prince charming that would always be there for her and he knew that being a hit wizard he would not be able to do that for her.

"She loves him," Susan said watching Hermione "even if she doesn't know it yet she does,"

"He is backing off," Bex said "he thinks he isn't good enough for her."

"But he is sweet and kind," Susan said "we need more guys like him and Harry around here."

"I know," Bex said "I grew up with both of them I know them better than anyone save maybe my mum and Sirius and they are the kindest, sweetest guys you will ever meet and you and Hermione are two very lucky girls because you are the only girls they have opened up to there was a time where girls thought that they were both gay and together but they obviously aren't Ryan proved that when he was 16 by flirting with one of our teachers and supposedly slept with the head girl."

"Do you think he will let her be with him?" Susan said "I mean it is obvious he likes her back but does he like her enough to do something about it?"

"He is not Mr loveable," Bex said "if he wants to be in a relationship he will be if he doesn't he won't the same with you and Harry."

"Why are you trying to push me and Harry together?" Susan asked "I mean he is good looking but he won't be interested in me bitches like Weasley and Parkinson always got more attention than me,"

"Your better than them," Harry said appearing behind them "they are good looking but they have no substance and would drop their underwear or skirt at the click of my fingers you are smart, funny, beautiful, I can hold a conversation with you and you do not bore me to tears, so Susan Bones would you like to go on a date with me later tonight?"

"Yes," she said instantly and he leant forward and kissed her on the lips.

Ryan even though he was currently mercilessly splashing Hermione in the pool saw what was going on behind him and smiled Harry had had very few good things in his life and if Susan was to be who he wanted to date and she was going to be good for him Ryan wouldn't have been much of a best friend if he told Harry not to date her.

Ryan then saw Hermione climb out of the pool and congratulate her friend then Ryan walked up to Harry and whispered in his ear.

"Push Sue into the pool I will get Granger," Harry smirked at this and lightly pushed Susan backwards and into the pool.

"Potter your dead." She screeched when she came out of the water causing Hermione to laugh but then she noticed Harry grinning.

"What?" she said and then felt two wet, strong arms wrap around her waist and lift her off of the ground.

"Throw her in Ry," Susan cheered

"Ryan don't even think about it," Hermione said "please, don't" she then twisted in his arms so that they were face to face, then the normally shy Ravenclaw leant in and kissed him causing his arms to slacken and him to put her back on her feet.

"Aw," Bex said when they broke apart "your no fun." Then Ryan grinned picked Hermione up and threw her into the pool and then the two boys jumped in and splashed the screaming girls.


	6. Chapter 6

Pool

"You are both dead," the Hogwarts girls shouted and then a Ryan and Harry pulled a laughing fully clothed Bex into the water with them which instantly stopped her laughing after she chased after Ryan whilst Harry was being mercilessly splashed by the two Hogwarts girls.

Ryan and Bex

"I wonder if Padfoot will turn up for the tournament like he promised?"Ryan said with a grin "I think mum would kill him if he didn't."

"Ryan they are friends," Bex said "of course she would be mad if he lied to her,"

"Yeah and the fact they have known each other for years has nothing to do with it." Ryan said "don't get me wrong mum isn't going to cheat on dad with Pads but I prefer Pads to dad at least Pads is around most of the time."

"Dad is a muggle Ry," Bex said "he cannot be around all the time and he is in the army I mean what do you want him to be?"

"Around." Ryan said "Pads was the one that taught me and Harry to ride bikes so then we could fly brooms, he was always around and he isn't even a family member or godfather to me he just cares about us Bex and he had has been around more than our own father."

Ryan then left intending to cool down he hated arguing with Bex and Harry even though he had many other friends at Durmstrang he didn't want to lose his best friend or little sister as a friend as he cared for those two more than anyone as Harry and himself had been friends from the age of 11.

As he walked into the library looking for Hermione he saw some of the Durmstrang girls who he smiled and waved to but declined the chance to sit with them claiming he was looking for Hermione as he had to talk to her about something which wasn't a lie just not 100% true as he didn't tell them he intended to kiss her as well.

Then he saw the two Weasleys sitting together talking in hushed whispers and quickly cast a disillusionment charm on himself so that he could get closer to them.

"He is a half blood Gin," the boy, Ron or whatever his name was said "you can do better than him with so many other wizards hell you went out with McMillan until you knew that St Potter was coming from Durmstrang."

"But I want him Ron," Ginny said "he is good looking, rich and he has a lot of influence I would be famous for just being his wife or the mother of his children and saying he is a half blood means nothing I have seen the way you look at that mudblood Granger." Ryan' hands clenched at this the redheaded bastard wanted Hermione and the little bitch called her a mudblood he couldn't wait to beat the shit out of the redhead in the triwizard tournament and he knew Harry would help him do it, hell Natalie would authorize the unforgivables if it would keep Bex safe so he knew that he would have his mother' backing as well.

"No I don't." Ron said "have you seen that Reaper girl? I think she is much better looking than Granger besides, Granger is mousy and flat chested, Reaper isn't even if she does have muggle blood from her father."

Ryan who had heard enough by this point fired a high powered stunner at Ron and caught him right in the shoulder blades then he stepped towards the book that Ginny had been writing in and wrote.

'Leave Harry and Bex alone, fear the reaper'

However Ginny who had a terrible experience in her first year as she had been writing in a diary with a piece of Voldemort' soul in until she had handed in to Albus Dumbledore after Mrs Norris the caretaker' cat was attacked by the basilisk in the chamber of secrets that Voldemort used her to open. When she saw what Ryan had written, she fainted causing Ryan to laugh as he walked away.

Bex on the other hand did what she always did when she had a falling out with her older brother she went to Harry.

"Bex I am not trying to be annoying right?" Harry began "but Ryan may have a point as much as Ryan loves your dad they constantly butt heads because Sirius is like the cool older brother Ryan always wanted and your dad isn't around that much"

"Yeah I suppose," Bex said nodding "so how is it going with you and Susan?"

"Ok" Harry said "I am seeing her later, I heard an interesting thing earlier though the Weasley kids screaming about the chamber reopening and we where all going to die."

"Ryan well has something to do with that," Bex said with a grin then Hermione walked up with Susan who was grinning Hermione on the other hand was trying and failing to mask her own grin.

"Have you seen Ryan?" Hermione asked

"Is this to do with the chamber thing?" Harry asked

"Well the clue was fear the reaper," Susan said and then they burst out laughing "it is so good to see that Weasley bitch finally get hers."

"Apart from the fact that it traumatized her," Hermione said with a little smirk on her face "but I want to go and snog my boyfriend senseless right about now."

Then Hermione left and the other three laughed realising that she didn't realise she had just called Ryan her boyfriend even though neither had asked the other out just snogged.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryan was sitting in his bedroom reading a letter from his old friend Fleur Delacour when Hermione had gone looking for him, Harry and Ryan had saved Fleur at the quidditch world cup a year ago from some death eaters as because she had veela blood they wanted to use her for the primary purpose of a veela. Ever since then Fleur and the two wizards had written letters to each other and even seen each other around Christmas to exchange gifts.

"Ryan?" Hermione said entering the room and Ryan quickly folded the letter over so that Hermione couldn't see it, however she wasn't as stupid as other girls and knew that he had hidden something in the fast movement. "What's? that?"

"A letter from a friend." Ryan said "me and Harry met her at the world cup a year ago."

"She?" Hermione asked she was not trying to argue with him she was just curious if she was a friend, ex girlfriend or a lover.

"Yeah Fleur Delacour," Ryan said "she is like the most powerful witch to come out of Beauxbatons in like 50 years, plus she is a veela she is working for Gringotts now,"

"Did you date her?" Hermione asked

"Me and Fleur?" Ryan said "are you crazy? I mean the girl is good looking but way too high maintenance hell we are just friends and she flies off of the handle at me and Harry when we do something stupid."

"So how did you meet her at the world cup?" Hermione asked

**1 year earlier**

Harry and Ryan had been at the world cup with Sirius when the death eaters had attacked Sirius who was part of the European wizarding government Auror force as a freelance officer told the boys to be careful if they were going to fight and then took off into the fight himself before the death eaters could do much damage. The two boys worked like a well oiled machine with Harry defending himself and Ryan from dark spells whilst Ryan retaliated with dark spells as it wouldn't do well for the boy who lived to be seen firing unforgivables. Then they saw two men grasping at a young girl, both men were wearing the death eater masks and cloaks. Ryan fired two blasting hexes one blew the taller man clear of the girl and into a tree which fell at the force of the spell, the other blasted the other man at the elbow blowing the lower part of his arm off.

"You go and help the girl," Ryan said to Harry "I will look at stumpy arm man,"

Ryan walked over and rolled the man onto his back with foot so that he could banish the mask so that he could see his face.

"Lucius Malfoy," Ryan said "still saying that it was the imperious curse?" the man was not listening to what Ryan was saying as he was trying to stop the blood flow coming from his arm "who is behind this?"

"The dark lord," Malfoy said and then a portkey activated sending him away.

"Shit," Ryan said and then walked over to the man that had hit the tree and banished his mask as well "well lookie here if I didn't know any better I would say that this was Peter Pettigrew, shame the blasting spell didn't kill you Peter just think what Harry and Pads' will do to you," then he turned Pettigrew into a rat and placed him in a stasis charm so that he could not escape and also so that Ryan had Peter to give to Sirius when they got home.

Then Ryan walked over to Harry and the girl who was speaking to Harry in rapid fire French and the poor boy didn't have a clue what she was talking about as he couldn't speak French but coincidently was fluent in German, Ryan was fluent in both as Bex learnt French and he learnt German with Harry.

Ryan then smiled and stepped next to the girl and said "excusez-moi la jeune dame mon ami ne parle pas de français pouvez-vous parler l'anglais plutôt?" (excuse me young lady my friend does not speak French can you speak English instead?)

"Of course," the girl said with a French accent to her words "as I was saying to your friend I am thankful that you saved me from those men, they were trying to rape me."

"They are death eaters," Ryan said "former followers of Voldemort,"

"I am Fleur Delacour," she said extending a hand to both of them "head girl at Beauxbatons,"

"I am Harry Potter," Harry said "6th year Durmstrang student,"

"I am Ryan Reaper," Ryan said "6th year Durmstrang student"

"So why did Malfoy and Pettigrew want to rape you?" Ryan said and then realised how tactless he sounded "I mean why you out of all the women that are running around here?"

"I am part veela," Fleur said "I cannot control my allure it comes out when I am highly emotional and I was scared with all of the death eater activity."

"They are scum," Ryan said kicking the ground "we are hit wizards we took out as many as we could but we decided to help you first,"

"Thank you," Fleur said and then kissed them both on the cheek "my allure doesn't affect you? I think you two are very strong, you two are strong willed, I will stand with you if the dark lord returns you have earned my respect and I owe you both a life debt,"

**Present**

"So a beautiful veela owes you a life debt," Hermione said "and you haven't abused that fact?"

"And I don't intent to," Ryan said "Fleur is betrothed to my friend Viktor Krum I would not in good conscience do anything to cost her or him happiness but I have warned him if he hurts her I will hurt him, friend and former quidditch team mate or not,"

"Fleur was right about one thing though," Hermione said leaning into Ryan and placing her head on his shoulder,"

"What?" Ryan asked

"You are a good man," she said

"Thanks," he said "so was that kiss a onetime thing or would you like to go out with me?"

"I would like very much to date you," Hermione said and Ryan kissed her again.

A/N: Hi I am trying to think of a name for a group of Harry' friends for when they fight Dumbledore if you have any ideas that would be great. Also any animagus ideas would be welcome


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione felt like a bitch accusing Ryan of doing something behind her back when he was only talking to a friend she had talked to other friends still even though Ryan was around, it was only fair that he should still have been able to talk to his friends as well. However the fact that he was friends with a veela scared her as she thought that she herself was nothing much to look at and veela' were beautiful.

**1 month later**

The Yule ball had been announced and Harry and Ryan had quickly asked their girlfriends to be their dates to the ball and had both accepted, Ryan had put Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Ernie McMillan and Dean Thomas in the hospital wing after they had asked Bex to the ball in demeaning ways and their intentions for after the ball had been obvious. However someone who had surprised everyone was the very shy Neville Longbottom who approached Ryan and Harry and asked them if he could take Bex to the ball promising he wouldn't try anything that was out of line and that if he did so or if Bex thought he did something she didn't like he would allow Harry and Ryan to do whatever they wanted to him.

It was after ringing endorsements from Hermione and Susan and the fact that Longbottom obviously had balls of steel to say that to two dark wizard killers that the boys agreed as they knew if they didn't Bex would not be happy with them as she had always told them that she was old enough to make her own decisions and that if she got hurt it was part of her learning.

The first task had been arranged for the first week after the Christmas break so that the three teams had longer to plan and also so that they had longer to get to know each other better. Harry and Ryan however didn't need the time as they had been teaming together for 6 years so they were more looking at the other team dynamics that they would be going up against the French team got on with each other but it was obvious that Delacour was the leader of their team as he was the French head boy and he had been polite to Ryan and Harry when they had talked to him and he had been so with Hermione also and had asked her to the ball and had back tracked when she had told him that she was dating Ryan and said that he didn't know but they both shrugged it off and said that he had not insulted them and Ryan had claimed the Frenchman obviously had good taste which Delacour agreed with which had caused Hermione to be embarrassed.

The Hogwarts school however seemed determined to start fights with the other schools Ron Weasley had tried to have Hermione stripped of her head girls badge because she was fraternizing with the enemy as he put it but the staff surprisingly including Severus Snape refused saying that they would not remove her from the position because of who her friends where however they would remove Weasley' badge if he didn't stop whining about the fact that miss Granger was dating a Durmstrang student.

When that didn't work the Weasley children teamed up and used a love potion to try and separate Harry and Susan.

**Flashback**

Harry took a drink from his goblet and his eyes glazed over and Susan who was sitting across from him saw it happen.

"Are you ok Harry?" she asked

"No," he said "you are blocking my view of Ginny,"

Ryan who had only been slightly listening knew at this point his best friend had some sort of enchantment on him as he had not shown any interest in the Weasley girl whatsoever. Ryan waved his hand in front of Harry' face who was in a stoic position looking at Ginny and he guessed they had tried a mindless love slave potion and Ryan tried to think of the counter spell for the potion but he couldn't.

"Breaking the slave from looking at the master or mistress," he thought to himself and then hit Harry hard in the back of the head.

"Ow," Harry said rubbing the back of his neck "what the fuck was that for?"

"The inbred Weasley brood put something in your drink," Ryan said "mindless slave love potion by the reaction, you're getting sloppy there Harrykins,"

"Should up grim," Harry said blushing bright red and then saw that Susan was smiling at him "What did I do?"

"You told me that I was in the way of you looking at Weasley," Susan said

"Two things," Harry said taking his girlfriend' hand in his "I love you I don't give a shit about Weasley and secondly if I proclaim my love for her kill me."

"We didn't say it was the girl one Harry." Hermione said and then broke out laughing and then stopped when everyone looked at her, she was normally the serious one of the group and had not cracked many jokes but that one was comedy gold.

Ryan burst out laughing and Harry paled, Susan needed the table to keep her upright from laughing as did Bex and a ghost of a smile was seen on the face of Natalie who had been walking past.

**Present**

Ryan had still been winding Harry up about the incident and Hermione had apologised profusely to him but Harry conceded that it was funny and she didn't have to worry about him getting revenge as he knew that she was only joking.

It was now 2 days before the ball and was Christmas Eve as they had decided they would hold the ball on boxing day as some of the students wanted to spend Christmas day with their families Sirius Black had come to spend the holiday with Harry and had brought Remus Lupin and his cousin Tonks with him. Hermione had considered going home for the holidays but when Ryan told her that he was staying at the school she had written to her parents and told them that she was staying with her boyfriend at the school because of the ball and even though they were disappointed they would not see their only daughter for Christmas they accepted her decision.

Hermione had refused to allow Ryan to see what she was going to wear for the ball claiming that it would ruin the surprise if he knew what she was wearing before the ball before the actual ball as she wanted to see his genuine reaction. She was wearing a quite simple sleeveless dress that she thought was not something that was shameful but was a nice dress that Bex and Susan had helped her pick out for the ball and promised not to say anything to Ryan, Bex even going as far as to say that she would offer an unbreakable vow not to reveal what either of the girls would be wearing but they both said that they didn't want her to take one.

Susan was wearing a light green dress that was set out like Hermione'. Ryan was wearing similar to a muggle tuxedo that had black pants with a white jacket and white long sleeved shirt with a black tie. Harry was wearing black jacket and black pants with a black shirt and silvery-white tie.

Bex was wearing a frilly pink dress (like Hermione' in the film), the three girls left at 11 in the morning to be able to be ready for the ball at 5 o'clock. The two boys took time to go and speak with Natalie about the ball as they didn't trust the British government and knew that Dumbledore or Fudge would try something with the ball being a big event and that they knew something would be said or done to try and force the younger men into making a mistake.

**5PM**

Harry and Ryan were standing in the waiting area between the head boy and head girl rooms that he had been sharing with Hermione. Bex was the first out of the room as she was meeting Neville in the entrance hall.

"You look stunning Bex," Ryan said looking at his little sister as she blushed

"You scrub up not to bad either," she said with a smirk at Ryan and Harry.

"We know," they said together causing her to slap them both on the shoulder. Susan then followed Bex out of the room causing Harry to stare at his girlfriend intently as his mouth opened but no sound came out of his mouth, Ryan smirking closed his friend' mouth for him with his forefinger causing Harry to glare at him, Susan was also wearing the earrings that Bex and Ryan had bought her and the necklace that Harry had given her.

"Just you wait," Susan said wagging her finger at Ryan "when Hermione comes out I bet you will pass out Reaper boy,"

Then as if by magic Hermione came out and even though Ryan didn't feint he wasn't capable of using any of his senses other than looking at her beauty.

"Hey," Bex said nudging her brother "say something."

Hermione though leant forward and kissed her boyfriend hard on the lips

"Him not saying anything at all," Hermione said with a smirk "says everything."

As they danced at the ball they could feel the eyes of everyone on the two couples yet they didn't care all they were worried about was each other, as they sat for the meal Percy Weasley who was Crouch' assistant tried to sit next to Harry but he was sat between Hermione and Susan with Ryan sitting the other side of Hermione and Percy decided against sitting next to Ryan so sat next to Sirius and Natalie.

"So," Ryan said to Harry around Hermione "why I am I not surprised that the Hogwarts lot went with their own school?"

"Me neither," Harry said Draco was going with Pansy Parkinson, Ron was with Lavender Brown and Ernie McMillan went with Hannah Abbott they hadn't even asked girls from different houses.

The French students however had asked Hogwarts students also, Ryan was currently watching Neville Longbottom argue with Ron Weasley who evidently wanted to dance with Bex and Neville was living up to his word and looking after Bex and was intending to keep her from harm.

When he saw Draco take his wand out Ryan jumped over the table and walked towards Ron.

"Oi ponce," he said "you fire a spell I will rip your wand arm off and that isn't a threat that is a promise,"

"Ry," Bex said "it is ok," it really wasn't but she didn't want her brother to get in trouble with the teachers.

"No it isn't" Ryan said "he has his own date to dance with,"

"I want an inter champion dance." Ron said

"Well she isn't taking part in the tasks," Ryan said "and I don't swing that way buddy boy I suggest you ask Malfoy I get the feeling he won't say no."

**3 hours later**

"I had a really nice time tonight," Hermione said

"Me two," Ryan said and Hermione bit her lip

"I was wondering," she said "if you wanted to spend the night in my room tonight?"

"Ok," Ryan said "but if you don't want to do anything and just want to sleep we can do that,"

"I want to," Hermione said confidently and led Ryan to her bedroom,

She placed him on the edge of the bed and sat in his lap and kissed him hard on the lips and pulled the jacket off of his shoulders, as his hands slid down her back and unzipped the back of her dress which slipped down and exposed her white bra clad chest.

Hermione then moved away and took the rest of the dress off and then shed off her white underwear.

"You, pants off," she said between kisses. Ryan was hesitant to do so believing that Hermione was not ready however did as he was told.

"Are you sure?" he said and she nodded.

I'm sorry" he said

"Why?" she sad

"Because I am going to cause you pain," he said

Then she straddled him and positioned him at her entrance

"Hang on," Ryan said and pressed a hand to her stomach "pregnancy charm,"

Hermione then smiled and dropped down into his lap and felt her hymen rip. Ryan saw the pain in her eyes and tried to move her but she refused to be moved.

"I'm ok" she said huffing and Ryan saw she had tears in her eyes "just give me a minute"

"I love you" he said leaning in and kissing her lips and then both of her eyes

Then she began to move slowly which caused pleasure to begin to build in both of them causing Hermione to move faster and faster.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed as her orgasm hit her.

"Are you ok?" Ryan asked

"Yeah," she said and then kept moving again

"Almost there," Ryan groaned and then exploded inside of her.

"Wow," Ryan murmured as Hermione collapsed on top of him "so the best Yule ball I have ever gone to,"

"Me two" Hermione said

Then Hermione rolled off of Ryan and lay next to him as he wrapped his arms around her and she lay her head on his shoulder

"Are you sure that you are ok?" he asked

"Yeah," she said confidently "it just means that I may be a little sore tomorrow,"

"Sorry baby," he said into her hair.

"Don't be," she said with a big grin that he couldn't see "I am damn sure not Ryan,"


	9. Chapter 9

Ryan woke up with both of his arms wrapped tightly around Hermione' waist with her facing him and he couldn't help smile as he saw her sleeping peacefully against him as it did wonders for his ego the fact that he was probably the reason why she was smiling unless she was dreaming about something else e.g. something from her childhood.

Ryan hadn't been thinking he was going to have sex with Hermione after the ball but it was a very welcome surprise for him to do so, he didn't want to pressure Hermione or make her do something that she didn't want to do however it seemed that she was comfortable with him enough in their relationship to take the next step and as long as she was happy with it he wasn't going to stop her.

After all, she had been adamant that what was going to happen was happening and she as good as threw herself at him and he didn't reject her and had made sure that it was what she wanted before he had continued and had been sure that she had wanted what had happened.

As he went to move she buried herself into him and held onto him tighter which caused him to smile softly into her hair obviously she cared about him as much as he cared about her even more if it was possible but he knew that he loved Hermione Granger and nothing would stop him from doing so.

Harry and Susan' night had ended pretty much the same way that their best friend' had but they had not initiated in actual intercourse as Susan had decided that she wasn't ready for that so she simply slept in Harry' arms feeling the safety and warmth that only he could give her as his arms had wrapped and locked around her keeping her tight to him as they both slept.

A few hours later Hermione woke up and her bed was empty she was slightly hurt and ashamed when her first thought was that Ryan had left now that he had what he had wanted from her until she saw his boxers on her floor and then saw the rest of the clothes where he had left them the night before and her door open which meant he was probably using his shower. However as she rolled out of bed and piled Ryan' clothes before summoning her own robe she heard shouting from the room next door.

"And you touch her again I will kill you." She heard Ryan shout and then a door slam.

Hermione sighed at this and she knew that Bex had gotten with Neville probably after the ball however when she walked into the common room she was surprised not to see Neville Longbottom but Ron Weasley standing there with a self satisfied smirk on his face even though he had a heavily bloodied face and by the looks of it many broken bones.

Hermione pushed passed Ron and walked into the room to thankfully see Bex fully clothed and in Ryan' arms crying.

"What happened?" Hermione asked

"He turned up as Neville," Bex said crying into Ryan' shoulder "and we were talking and he was trying to get me to have sex with him and I wouldn't and then the time elapsed and he changed back and bound me to the bed and then Ryan came in."

It was then it hit Hermione polyjuice potion took a month to make they had been planning this for a long time and how had they gotten the hairs from Neville for the potion to work in the first place?

All of those thoughts where swimming around Hermione' head whilst Ryan had plans for murder and attacks as soon as Harry returned from wherever he had spent the night before as the two Durmstrang champions where going to bring forth another tradition more important than the triwizard tournament, that of the marauder.

**Flash back**

"Right," Remus said "we have been waiting over a year me and Sirius want to see your animagus' today."

"It's a full moon tonight," Harry said "let us come with you and you can see them."

"Yeah," Ryan said with a smirk

That night Harry and Ryan went down into the garden with Sirius and Remus for Remus to transform into the werewolf as he had drank the wolfsbane potion earlier that evening. As Remus began to change so did the other three, Sirius completed the change the quickest having 20 years of experience and quickly became Padfoot.

Harry shrunk down onto four limbs and became covered in fur as his body began to change and became dark as night with bright green eyes still, then his face became more wolfish with his ears changing and moving up his head as his head shrunk. Harry' senses were heightened especially his sense of smell and he could smell the scent of an alpha wolf in Remus but he could also smell the human part of Remus also and there was part awe and amazement in what Harry had became. Harry was a shadow wolf.

Ryan however became thicker with thick black fur covering his skin and his body growing to around 7 feet tall and then he dropped down onto all fours like Harry. Ryan was also as dark as night but lacked Harry' green eyes. His eye sight wasn't as good as Harry' but his sense of hearing and smell was around the same ability as Harry'. In short, Ryan was a shadow bear.

A/N:

So there are the Animagus forms and any names for the group or animagus' for the girls would be good.


	10. Chapter 10

The first task had been decided and was described as muggle duelling by Ludo Bagman which basically amounted to a muggle street fight where there would be wards keyed to the battle arena blocking all magical cores and it would stay that way until all of the other two teams where incapacitated to fight.

Ryan and Harry of course had the advantage in this having years of training in all forms of combat and also both having a vast knowledge of muggle weaponry that would be used in the fight e.g. Singapore canes, pipes and baseball bats even though all would not kill an opponent with one attack like a wand would they where all relatively deadly and would be able to cause a lot of damage to an individual.

The Hogwarts team had a plan in place to try and scare Bex they would corner her whilst she was alone and try and get information out of her about her two teammates.

"Hey Reaper," Ron said walking up to her with Malfoy and McMillan either side of him

"What?" she said folding her arms and hoping that someone would notice the whole Hogwarts team circling one Durmstrang student.

"We just wanted to wish you good luck," Draco said "and to tell you to stay out of our way we would hate for you to get hurt,"

"Is that right?" a voice said and they turned around to see Ryan standing there with Hermione "I think you should step back about 5 feet from my sister."

"Or what?" Ron said arrogantly and then Ryan began to change.

His body shape quickly thicker with thick black fur covering his skin and his body growing to around 7 feet tall and then he dropped down onto all fours.

"Shadow bear," Ron screamed like a little girl with the other Hogwarts students running also as Ryan roared.

"Down Chewie," Bex said with a grin and Hermione who had been staring at the bear in awe then began laughing.

"Chewie?" she said between laughs trying to regain her breath "who picked Chewie?"

"Harry and Sirius," Bex said as Ryan began changing back to his human form.

"Are you ok,?" Ryan asked his little sister

"Yeah," she said nodding "thanks for helping me,"

"No problem little sister," he said "now go and tell Harry we have an hour and a half before the task so he needs to stop messing around with Sue because we need him at full energy not falling asleep on the way to the arena,"

Bex wrinkled her nose and walked off and Ryan pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her forcefully

"You have to go and get ready," she said "I don't want you not being focused on the task because an hour earlier you had been having sex with me in a hallway,"

Ryan pouted at this and Hermione used this time to move out of his arms

"You're no fun," he said playfully "what if I take you back to our room can I ravish you there?"

"No," she said "you need to be ready and focused however if you win I will let you ravish me until the sun comes up."

"Really?" Ryan said with a smirk "what if I lose?"

"Then I guess I will have to ravish you to make you feel better," Hermione said with a grin. As Ryan walked off leaving his grinning girlfriend he wasn't sure whether he wanted to win or lose the task.

**An hour later**

The three teams where all on separate sides of the room with weapons scattered around the room, Harry and Ryan where standing together with Bex the other side of the table as they had not allowed her to be excused from the task however Natalie promised this was the only task that all of the members of the team had to take an active participation in.

As soon as the gong went off Delacour came at Harry with a Singapore cane which Ryan blocked mid swing and grabbed the stick and then hitting him in the gut with the cane causing the French student to double over then he threw the cane to Harry who swept the legs of Delacour with the cane. Whilst Ryan and Harry had removed Delacour from the task the three Hogwarts students had beaten down the two Beauxbatons' students with three beater bats and the whole French team was removed from the task.

Then McMillan ran at Harry and Ryan and swung the bat at them and they both moved out of the way then as he turned around Ryan caught him on the jaw with a thrust kick which stunned him and caused him to drop the bat, then Harry took a step back and hit McMillan in between the eyes with the Singapore cane.

"Two on two boys," Ryan said with a predatory grin and then began to change and became the shadow bear and then Harry became the shadow wolf. Ryan disappeared into the shadows and Harry went after Draco trying to bite them and at the same time Ron went after Bex with bat in hand however when he pulled back to hit her with the bat a meaty bear hand grabbed bat and span Ron around and as he did so he was knocked out by the punch.

Then another gong went off

"Team Durmstrang wins," a voice boomed and Ryan turned to see Harry standing over a knocked out Draco and a grin appeared on his face. Then as they left the arena Susan ran at Harry and pulled him into a deep kiss as Hermione did with Ryan.

"In ten minutes," Hermione said when they broke apart "I want you naked and on my bed,"

"Yes ma'am," he said with a grin.


	11. Chapter 11

"Too long," Draco said "have purebloods had to sit behind the half bloods and mudbloods in this world as they have taken the chances that we have and what we deserve,"

The Slytherins and the other purebloods where trying to lobby other Hogwarts students that where purebloods into agreeing with them into having Hermione stripped of her head girl' badge yet again as they were claiming that she wasn't as fair as she could be and she was favouring people that were not of pure blood over those that where.

"We have to strike quick and decisively," Ron said "we will have some of the pureblood males distract Reaper by going after his little sister and that will give us enough time to attack Granger because not even the great reaper can be in two places at once,"

Then there was movement and clapping behind them and they turned around to see Durmstrang students headed by the Durmstrang head girl Ava Banner who had clashed with Ryan on the first day he had been head boy as she was a blood supremacist and he was not,

"What are you lot doing here?" Ron said drawing his wand and pointing it at the Durmstrang group.

"Simply listening in on what you plan to do to my counterpart's girlfriend," she said

"And what do you plan on doing about it?" Ginny asked nervously she had no doubt that if Reaper found out what they were planning he would strike hard and fast and there would be no doubt that he was stronger than anyone in the school like he and Harry had done in the first task taking out the whole Hogwarts team and Delacour in seconds.

"Nothing," Ava said "in fact we were wondering if there was anything we could do to help you?"

**The next morning**

As Ryan walked through the halls of Hogwarts with the new and improved version of the marauder' map which had been taken from James and Lily Potter' vault when Harry had turned 17 in his hand with Harry talking animatedly about their first task victory when he saw Hogwarts students starting to circle around Bex.

"Look at that," Ryan said showing Harry "I am going to help her,"

"Hang on," Harry said taking a look at the map, "why is there McMillan and Malfoy there but not Weasley?"

"How do you mean?" Ryan said looking back at the map and sure enough there was no Weasley name with Malfoy and McMillan.

"Show me Ron Weasley," Harry said clearly into the map and the dot centred on the 5th floor near the Ravenclaw dorms where Hermione and Ryan' room was.

"Show me Hermione Jean Granger." Ryan said and the dot was not to far from Ron' and they saw Durmstrang students standing behind Ron lead by Ava. "That bitch, I will go and get Mione you help Bex"

"Ryan," Harry shouted worried about the state of mind of his friend,

"Ava is a crazy bitch," Ryan said "couple that with Weasley and Mione is in trouble you can take care of a bunch of Hogwarts students I have to save her."

Then Harry nodded and Ryan became the shadow bear and disappeared into the shadows quickly. Harry then nodded and stashed the map into his robes and ran down the corridors down the stairs and became the shadow wolf form that he had and disappeared into the shadows himself.

**Bex**

Bex had been walking alone towards the 5th floor corridor to go and speak to Hermione as the older girl had been someone she could take great comfort in talking to when she had a problem as her brother and his best friend weren't the best people to go to with girl problems not that they didn't try to be there for her whenever she needed them.

When she got to the 3rd corridor she saw a group of Hogwarts students walking down the other end of the corridor towards her lead by Draco and Ernie McMillan.

"Look what we have here boys," Draco said with a feral grin, "the Durmstrang champion,"

Bex quickly backed away from them and drew her wand and pointed it at Draco.

"We don't want any trouble," Draco said "your just the distraction for your brother."

Then it became clear to Bex she was the distraction to Ryan by the fact that they had the map and that was why Harry and Ryan always seemed to turn up just when she needed them but they wouldn't know if Susan or Hermione was in trouble because of the fact that they were coming to help her.

Then she heard a growling behind her and she smirked as she saw the Hogwarts kids back up and then Harry stepped out of the shadows.

"Is there a problem here?" Harry asked and they quickly shook their head and backed away realising that Ryan was no where near the situation Draco and Ernie quickly ran to go to and help Ron before he was mysteriously killed by a shadow bear.

**Hermione**

Hermione had been on her way back from the library when she had ran into Ron and the Durmstrang girls.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked

"We just want to prove a point to your little boyfriend," Ava said "that no one is untouchable around here."

Then Ron began to back Hermione back up to the door and she began to worry that no one would be around to save her this time.

"Why don't you tell me to my face?" a voice finally said and they all spun around to see Ryan standing there holding Ava by the throat and lifted her off of the floor,

"Ryan!" Hermione said worriedly hoping that her boyfriend didn't get in trouble,

Then Ryan looked down at the smaller girl and smirked

"You wanna fuck with me that is just fine," Ryan said "but fuck with her and I will kill you," then he let go of her and placed her on her feet and walked off with Hermione.

As they left the shocked teens in their wake one thing was clear don't mess with Hermione Jean Granger.


	12. Chapter 12

Dumbledore had done it, it had taken himself and Severus several months but they had finally done it they had found a way to weaken Harry Potter. There was a potion that had been created to weaken the magical core of a magic user to basically nothing and placed them in a slumber until their magic recovered it was an obscenely dark potion and was so dark that very few people knew about it.

However the potion was not for Potter, instead it was for Hermione Granger, Granger was a thorn in Dumbledore' side as they could stop Harry from leaving by giving him the title as lord Potter and then he had to reside in the UK so that he could go to Wizengamot meetings. However with the inclusion of Miss Bones and Miss Granger that meant that Reaper would probably stick with Mr Potter and Miss Granger and they needed a way to get him out of the way.

The plan was to poison miss Granger and get Reaper to agree to a magically binding oath that he wouldn't be involved in anything to do with Hermione Granger' life in any way from that day forward as the Granger mudblood still had potential as she was the head girl and had magical ability and also talking to Harry would involve Hermione with things such as sending letters through Harry and Susan causing him to be unable to contact any of them.

The only problem was that Reaper was in the damn tournament and letting him out would mean that he would have to let the brat little sister out two which meant the competition would be null and void but Albus didn't seem to care that the competition would be over as he had gotten what he had wanted he would have Harry Potter.

Harry and Ryan where sitting on side of the table with Hermione and Susan at the other however when Dumbledore stood up to speak the four were so distracted that they didn't see a house elf pour the potion into Hermione' drink.

"Thank you," Albus said when silence happened around them and smiled when he saw the house elf pop away from the Durmstrang champion and their girlfriends "I simply wished to congratulate the Durmstrang champions on their hard fought victory yesterday and I wish you all a good day around the school," then he sat down and the chatter of the students began again.

"Hard fought?" Harry said with a grin

"Yeah right," Ryan grinned and the four laughed.

Then Hermione brought the cup to her lips and drank if Harry or Ryan had looked around they would have been able to see Dumbledore barely able to keep the grin off of his face as he knew that his plan had come to fruition, Severus Snape was also having the same problem as he would finally be able to get rid of that bucktoothed bookworm as he thought that the potion would simply kill her not realising that Dumbledore had a different plan.

Hermione then became white and fell onto the floor with foam coming from her mouth.

"I'll save you from them Hermione," Ron said running towards her and was quickly felled by a right hook from Ryan who turned to Susan Bones who was trying to help her friend.

"What' the matter with her?" Ryan asked

"I am sorry Ryan," Susan said "I don't know this is far beyond a potion that we need to know for NEWT'"

Ryan then nodded and lifted Hermione into his arms and walked off towards the hospital wing with Dumbledore nodding to Madame Pomphrey for her to follow him.

"Lay her on the bed Mr Reaper," the nurse said entering the room and Ryan did as he was told and stepped back from Hermione

The old matron cast a diagnosis charm on Hermione and couldn't find what was wrong with her so held her in a stasis charm and ran to find the headmaster.

Dumbledore was happy that his plan was working and hiked his mental shields up to full strength and entered the hospital wing.

"Mr Reaper how is she?" Dumbledore asked

"Dying," Ryan said not taking his eyes off of his Mione "and your healer can't heal her which means its something so dark that only you or Snape could get it or she isn't trying to help Hermione for her sake she better hope it is you and for your sake you better hope it is her"

Dumbledore had not been scared of a wizard since Tom Riddle had begun his descent into Lord Voldemort however Ryan Reaper was a lot scarier than Riddle,

"There is a way to save her," Dumbledore said

"How do you know that?" Ryan said

"Because I am the one that put her in the situation," Dumbledore said and as soon as the words where out of his mouth Ryan pushed him to the wall and his right hand reared back to begin pounding in the old wizard' skull "ah now I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?" Ryan said

"If you were to kill me who could save your precious Hermione," Dumbledore said with a sardonic grin.

"What do you want?" Ryan said "money? I have money do you want me to throw the tournament?"

"I want you to leave Harry alone." Albus said "you leave right now and make a vow never to return to Hogwarts or the life of Harry James Potter or Hermione Granger and I will allow her to live."

"What about the triwizard tournament?" Ryan said

"It will be null and void because of your vow," Dumbledore said

"Ok." Ryan said "I solemnly on my magic declare that once I leave this castle in 1 hour' time I will have nothing more to do with Hermione Jean Granger,"

Then he stormed out of the room leaving a smirking Dumbledore behind him who placed a beozar stone in Hermione' mouth and helped her swallow it and then walked out of the room himself.

A/N:

Ok so how many of you hate me show of hands


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: this chapter is more to do with Hermione and Ryan but Harry and Susan will be in the next 1

**Hermione**

Hermione woke up and there was no one in the hospital wing with her and she felt terribly alone. She had thought that Ryan would have been with her at least as she sat up in the bed and swung her legs round to the side for her to stand up.

"Miss Granger where do you think you are going?" Poppy Pomfrey said running out of her office.

"I am going to find my boyfriend," Hermione said confidently "I feel fine madam Pomfrey honestly,"

The matron ran her wand over the young girl and when she was satisfied that she was ok nodded and Hermione rushed out the room and down to her room which she shared with Ryan.

"Ry?" she said looking around but she wasn't able to find her boyfriend, the bed had been neatly tidied with all of the books and clothes neatly put away with a letter addressed to Hermione on the pillow of her bed. Hermione picked up the letter and began to read it.

'Hermione if you are reading this it means that Dumbledore isn't as much of a lying old bastard he perceives himself to be. The potion that caused you to be placed in the hospital wing Dumbledore had arranged to be given to you, I know that you probably won't believe that because he is your headmaster but I swear to you that he did.

When I took you to the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey told me that there was nothing she could do for you as the potion was so dark and illegal it wasn't well known which gave me an idea that it had something to do with Dumbledore in the first place. Dumbledore had done it to get me out of the way as I was a problem and an obstacle that was in his way of controlling you and I bet Harry also. I have a feeling that he has a plan to make Harry stay after the tournament and just needed a way to get rid of me.

He told me that he would give you the antidote if I agreed to leave you alone, I bet as your reading this you will be majorly pissed off about that as I made the decision about something this big not caring about the effects of it but I did Hermione I saw you lying in that bed fragile and dying and I knew that I couldn't see you die and I wanted to make sure you were safe even if it meant that I couldn't be with you anymore.

Please don't hate me for doing this Mione I did it too keep you safe and to make sure Dumbledore wouldn't do anything to you, I promise if there is a way for me to come back to you I will find and use it because you are my soulmate and I love you.

Love you always

Ryan'

Hermione fell onto her bed sobbing, Ryan had been taken from her but not by choice Dumbledore had made him give her up and he had done so because he hadn't wanted to see her hurt.

**Ryan**

Ryan stormed out of the hospital wing and down to the fifth floor to the room he shared with Hermione to see Harry and Susan in the common room in between the two head' rooms.

"Hey," Susan said "how is she?"

"Dumbledore put her in some death coma," Ryan said "he made me take a vow to leave and never be involved with her life again."

"You didn't did you?" Susan said

"Of course I did," Ryan said "I didn't want her to die,"

"Your an idiot Ryan," Susan said tears falling from her eyes "she loves you more than you could ever understand you stupid man," then she stormed out of the room causing both boys to look at the door she left through confused as she stormed out and slammed it.

"What' her problem?" Ryan said

"No idea," Harry said "girls can be crazy, what about the triwizard?"

"My oath cancels it out," Ryan said "so therefore I cannot compete which makes the competition null and void."

"Oh," Harry said "I think I may stick around, you know with Sue?"

"I don't want you to come with me Harry," Ryan said "just keep Mione safe for me yeah? I don't want see her hurt even if I can't be with her."

"You know I would," Harry said "tell me you aren't going to let the old bastard beat you with this though."

"Nope." Ryan said "I already have an idea I just need to go to the ministry to prove what I thought and then I will be back."

"Then what's with the whole goodbye thing?" Harry asked

"Because I have to go home," Ryan said "it will be in our ministry first."

Harry nodded he knew that it would be hard for his best friend to leave to go home only for the day or so he would be there before he travelled back from Russia.

"Stay safe," Ryan said hugging his best friend,

"You two," Harry said "if you don't come back I will kill you,"

"I think I will kill myself," Ryan said with a smirk but Harry knew he wasn't joking.

Then Ryan walked into Hermione' room and 10 minutes later he walked out and walked out of the room and out of the school, down past the school gates and looked up at the castle and shook his head but had a smirk.

He would be back and when he did he would kill Albus Dumbledore.

A/N:

Also I recently saw on youtube Def Leppard duet with Taylor Swift never thought I would give the girl a complement but she is good.


	14. Chapter 14

The triwizard tournament had been cancelled the next day with the mysterious disappearance of Ryan and Hogwarts tried to claim victory claiming that Durmstrang had forfeited which caused Harry to say he would either fight alone or it would be a draw which Dumbledore and Fudge grudgingly agreed to not wanting to sever ties with the boy who lived.

Hermione hadn't been the same since Ryan had gone, Harry had told Natalie and Bex what had happened to Ryan which caused him to leave which caused Sirius to go after the younger man to help him as a favour to Natalie to keep her son safe but he had not been able to find Ryan who had been travelling as a shadow bear.

The whole thing had unintentionally pushed Hermione closer to Harry and Susan as they had helped her get past crying over Ryan leaving when he had first left as she had spent the first three days sleeping and crying whilst doing nothing else. The Hogwarts students had been merciless in taunting her in the hallways now that Ryan was gone claiming that he had seen Hermione naked and ran for the hills.

Over the next few months Hermione put Ryan to the back of her mind as she readied herself for her NEWTS as she knew that if she didn't focus on school she would fail and that Ryan would return to her as soon as he could and there was no point in wishing him there faster as it wouldn't work.

Whilst Ryan was gone Harry was in overdrive trying to protect Bex and Hermione both from love potions from Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy also Harry was able to get revenge on Ron for the attempted rape of Bex as well by slipping Veritaserum in his drink and asking him whilst professor' Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall were around even though Dumbledore ordinarily wouldn't have done anything as he was surrounded by staff and students he had to suspend him which was going to lead to a potential court case when Ryan returned as Ron claimed that Ryan had used unnecessary force to remove him from the room.

Soon it was time for the Durmstrang students to leave and Albus had played his ace in the hole so to speak.

Flashback

"I will see you soon ok?" Harry said hugging Susan to him

"Yes baby," Susan teased "I know and you and Sirius are coming to visit me and then I am coming back to Russia with you to spend your birthday with you,"

"Yup." Harry said then he turned to his best friend' girlfriend who had become like a sister to him "I will see you soon Hermione, I promise you that Ryan loves you and if he could come and see you graduate next week he would do."

"He is here," Hermione said smiling at Harry standing with her arms folded "in one way or another."

"Yeah well," Harry said "you know what I mean."

Then Harry kissed Susan strongly and turned to leave.

"Mr Potter," Albus said "where do you think you are going?"

"Back to my ship" Harry said with Sirius standing next to him "do you have a problem with that?"

"Actually Mr Potter I do," Albus said "as you are now of age you can take your seat on the Wizengamot and are not allowed to send your representative instead which means that you have to reside in the UK which means that you are not allowed to leave."

Susan and Hermione were both shocked by the balls of their headmaster to tell Harry Potter what to do but Harry wasn't as he and Ryan had suspected that Dumbledore would try something like this,

"Ok," Harry said "but I get to stay where I want, stay with who I want and have whoever I want staying in my house."

"Ok," Dumbledore said and then became worried with the horrible grin that Harry had on his face

"I want it in an oath," Harry said "and all binding one that can override other ones" then it became apparent to Albus what Harry had wanted and Harry had trapped him now as if he refused Harry could just as easily say that the deal was off and leave magical Britain.

"What do you wish the oath to say," Albus said through gritted teeth.

"I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore swear on my magic that I will not intervene on who lives in the same house as Harry James Potter," Harry said with a grin "and this foregoes all previous oaths involving myself including ones I have created and accepted."

Then Dumbledore spat the oath out through gritted teeth and Harry accepted it.

**Ryan**

It took Ryan two weeks to make it to Russia on his own as he stopped off to buy some presents for Harry and Hermione whilst he travelled across the world even going to see some of the muggle sites such as the Vatican in Italy as the pope knew of the magical world and had blessed Durmstrang when the headmaster of the school had gone to him and asked him to do so.

When Ryan had returned to Russia he went straight to the ministry building even though he was tired and went to the department of records.

"What can we do for you young man?"the man behind the desk said. Then man was a coloured man with greyish hair who looked to be in his late 60'

"I want to look at one of your records," Ryan said "I have hit wizard status,"

"Yes sir," the man said his whole demeanour changing.

"Thank you," Ryan said when he was lead to the record he was looking for "is this book voice orientated as I cannot be bothered reading through all of the pages to look for what I am looking for if it isn't there,"

"Of course sir," the man said and Ryan could tell there was anger in the man' voice as Ryan seemed to be arrogant in the way he spoke to him in telling him that he didn't have time to leaf through such an important document as it was that he was currently holding.

"Ryan Reaper, Hermione Granger," he said and the book turned to a page "thank you very much," then he handed the book back to the man.

"Is that all sir?" the man said

"Yes," Ryan said "sorry about being short with you earlier I just wanted to read that thank you for your time, also do you know where I could get a muggle vehicle to get me back to the UK?"

"Yes sir," the man said "I believe that I have just the thing for you."

**Hogwarts**

**Graduation day**

Harry was sitting with Hermione and Susan on their row which also had some of the other prefects on it including the Hufflepuff prefect Hannah Abbot and Slytherin prefect Daphne Greengrass. Hannah was a friend of Susan' and Daphne' father was related to the Peverell family but they were not as blood mad as a family like the Malfoy' and the families that had followed the dark lord in the first war.

"Now our head girl Hermione Granger has something she would like to say." Dumbledore said

"This year," Hermione said when she made to the podium "I thought would be boring and stressful, NEWTS, peer pressure and boys I didn't think I was strong enough to deal with it all, then school started and our friends from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang came here and I met Harry Potter and Ryan Reaper and it all changed."

Hermione then smiled at Harry who grinned and smiled back.

"Harry and Ryan were best friends and triwizard partners," Hermione said "Ryan asked me to be his girlfriend and date to the Yule ball and we had a great time at that and then of course he was taken away from me, then I became scared and insecure again with my lovely friends telling me that he had seen me naked and ran but I knew it wasn't however with the way it was I regressed back to an earlier time and back into my shell,"

"My point is," Hermione said "7th year is the year where you learn what you need to do so that you can survive in this world and also so that you know what to expect when you go out into the adult world, it is also the time to learn that you are on your own that there is no one between yourself and your fears anymore no parents or teachers to go into bat for you, you have to do it on your own."

Then a roaring could be heard from outside almost like a revving of an engine then a familiar voice could be heard from the door way.

"Hey Granger," they said "I know graduation speeches are meant to be long but I have been waiting outside for an hour for your good looking ass,"

Then Hermione dropped down off of the stage and ran down the length of the hall crying tears of happiness and pulled the person into a deep kiss.

"Your back," she muttered burying her head into his shoulder.

"Told you I would be," he said and then he looked up at Dumbledore and mimed the slitting of a throat and then mouthed

"Fear the reaper," as Harry and Susan joined them at the end of the hall and the four disappeared in a flash of light.

A/N:

And who can guess who the guy was meant to be in the Russian ministry?HY


	15. Chapter 15

"You promised me Granger," Ron whined "and now I don't have her and it is all your fault,"

"Miss Granger will be yours," Dumbledore said confidently "I have arranged a marriage contract between the two of you that is binding as I am miss Granger' magical guardian."

"What about Reaper?" Ginny asked

"We have a plan to remove him for long enough for us to marry miss Granger to Ron." Dumbledore said "I have already taken steps just in case anyway by putting the imperious curse on miss Granger' parents and have them under my control and I will be able to convince them to stop Hermione from being with the reaper boy."

Ron grinned demonically at this he had wanted to be the one that was with Hermione not that he liked her or anything just so that he could take something away from Reaper like he had already been placing spells on her whilst she was asleep because Dumbledore had allowed him access to Hermione' room in which he got through by Dumbledore' private floo and he had been raping her whilst having her under a spell in which she was in a blissful sleep 9 times out of 10 about Ryan and didn't know what was happening to her body whilst she was asleep.

Hermione of course didn't know that otherwise she would have been warding her doors herself or have left Hogwarts if she had known.

The next morning Hermione woke up and grinned that she was finally back in Ryan's arms she was back with the man that she loved she didn't know whether it had been something that Ryan had done that had allowed him to come back or whether he hadn't been able to find a way back and it was Dumbledore' oath to Harry that allowed him a path back. To be honest Hermione didn't care so long as she had Ryan back as she needed him more than anything and anyone in her life and she loved him even if she was worried that he didn't love her back.

"Hey," he said his warm breathe hitting her ear and making her shudder, she had missed this and had missed him, his strong arms and granite like chest she knew that she loved him and that he probably loved her back but he had never been comfortable saying it but Hermione knew that he did love her.

"Hey," she whispered back "I thought I would wake up and you would be gone like the horrible dreams I had whilst you were gone."

"Did you dream about me a lot then?" he asked with a smirk

"All the time," she said then she pecked him on the lips and rolled out of bed before summoning her robe to her "but I bet Sue and Harry will be wondering where we are and why we are not down for breakfast yet so we should probably go for breakfast."

Ryan smirked and nodded and stood up out of the bed and summoned his jeans and t shirt to him and put them on.

"You wore them yesterday," Hermione said

"Well my other clothes are downstairs," Ryan said "seen as how you attacked me and brought me upstairs so unless you want me to go down naked I am wearing yesterdays clothes."

Hermione blushed at that Ryan was always good at making her blush just like Harry was with Susan.

When they went downstairs Susan was standing in the kitchen talking to Dobby a house elf that was part of the black family making breakfast and Susan and Harry were sitting drinking coffee.

"You two ok?" Ryan asked sitting down and taking the coffee cup that Dobby magically transported in front of him.

"Yeah," Harry said "how are you two?"

"Not bad," Ryan said "nice to wake up with Mione back in my arms though to be honest." Hermione blushed at this but Susan smiled and laughed at Hermione' reaction as Ryan wasn't trying to upset her he was just being truthful.

"How do I know that you mean that?" Hermione teased.

"Well I didn't sleep up until this point." Ryan said "I can only sleep when I am with you now Mione,"

Hermione blushed at this as she didn't think that Ryan was being serious with the fact that he slept better with Hermione in his arms.

Then a black owl appeared and placed a letter on the table and then flew of the window.

Hermione then picked the letter up and read it,

'Dear miss Hermione Granger,

We have recently discovered a marriage contract between yourself and Ronald Weasley the wedding will take place in 30 minutes

Albus Dumbledore,'

Hermione' eyes grew wide and then she disappeared leaving the letter on the table.

Susan quickly read the letter and then handed it to the two boys.

Ryan lit a light in the fireplace and the three disappeared with three flashes of green light.

As soon as they reached Hogwarts they were confronted by order members that they stunned their way through and then fought of purebloods and when they reached the great hall they heard Albus' voice.

"Does anyone know of any reason why these two cannot marry,"

"I do," Ryan said striding into the room and punching one of the Weasley brother' who intercepted him

"Because she is your girlfriend doesn't count." Ron said smugly "a contract is unbreakable,"

Hermione was crying at this as she knew that there was no way she could be with Ryan.

"Fine," Ryan said "I see your marriage contract and raise you the fact, she is my soulmate."

"What?" Ron and Hermione said at the same time Ron said it with his voice laced with anger however and Hermione' voice was filled with hope.

"We are soul mates," Ryan said "as of the first time I kissed you Mione, me and you until the end of time and no marriage contract is stopping that."

Hermione grinned at that and ripped her hands away from Ron as he was too stunned to keep a hold of her and she walked down to where Ryan was standing and pulled him into a deep kiss. Then when she let go of him he picked her up and walked towards the door.

"It' not yours." Dumbledore shouted desperately. Harry and Susan didn't know what Albus was on about but Ryan stopped and placed Hermione back on her feet.

"What do you mean that it isn't mine?" Ryan growled his voice becoming deeper and more animalistic.

"Whilst you were away," Ron said grinning "I was banging little miss head girl over there."

Ryan turned to Hermione who had a look of surprise, horror and revulsion on her face.

"Mione," Ryan said looking into his soul mates eyes trying to find a lie "do you have something to tell me?"

"I don't know what they are on about Ryan," Hermione said truthfully with tears threatening to fall.

"I want an oath Dumbledore you lying bastard." Ryan said

"I swear on my magic that what I say is the truth." Albus said

"I swear on my magic I have never known of me ever being touched sexually by Ronald Weasley since I have ever met Ryan Reaper."

Ryan then turned back to Dumbledore and the old manipulative bastard groaned of course Granger could make her own oath that would prove to Ryan that she wasn't lying for some reason at the time Albus didn't think that would be a problem.

Ryan quickly fired off three stunners and a severing hex all three stunners hit Dumbledore' shield and Ron jumped from the stage to dodge the severing hex that Ryan fired at him. Dumbledore then fired a spell at Hermione which Ryan protected her from causing Severus to gain his chance.

"reverto ut infantia" he shouted pointing his wand at Ryan causing the man to fly the length of the room and hit the wall and Hermione and Harry both hurried to where his body hit the wall and were surprised to hear a baby crying and as they moved Ryan' clothes they found that Ryan Reaper had been reverted back to a new born baby.


	16. Chapter 16: AN

I know this chapter is late but I have had essay after essay to do this week I will get it done as quickly as I can.


	17. Chapter 17

As Ron stepped towards Ryan his wand glowing dangerously Hermione stepped in front of him to protect him.

"Don't even think about it Weasley." She said and Harry blew Ron the length of the room with a hand movement.

Then as they turned back to Ryan that he had became a fully grown shadow bear.

"I thought he was a baby?" Hermione muttered to Harry looking towards the bear who solidified his position and looked ready to run at Dumbledore and Snape.

"You know what Ryan is like though," Harry said "when does he ever do what is expected?"

Hermione nodded at that and couldn't help feel slightly nervous at the fact that with Ryan being a baby there was no way he would be able to control the ability unlike when he was 17 where he would be able to differentiate between friend and foe. Ryan then snarled and turned to look at Harry and Hermione and after seeing the look of fear on Hermione' face he turned back into a baby and began to cry. Hermione quickly went forward to comfort the little baby and she took him into her arms and gently rocked him as Harry and Susan pointed their wands at Dumbledore. Then members of the order drew their wands and pointed them at Harry.

"You need me for something," Harry said "all I have to do is point my wand at me and say to words and all of your plans won't mean anything."

Dumbledore waved his hand and the order members put their wands away and Harry and Susan lead Hermione out of the room whilst Ryan wiggled in his arms causing her to move him higher up her body so that his head in her shoulder, surprisingly though for Hermione he began crying again.

"What' the matter with him?" Hermione asked and turned to see Harry and Susan smirking "what?"

"His head was happy where it was." Harry said and as Hermione looked confused Susan moved forwards and moved Ryan in Hermione' arms and placed Ryan' head against her chest where he rested his ear against her heart.

"It must be soothing to him." Susan said "hearing your heart beating."

"He did it when he was well bigger," Hermione seemed embarrassed at admitting it to Harry and Susan but they simply grinned.

"Right," Harry said "Hermione you go through the floo first and we will follow you."

Hermione went through the floo to her parents home which Harry had helped them ward after Hermione had recovered from the potion that had been placed in her system.

"What can we do for him?" Hermione asked "the spell is meant to revert him back to being a baby it is a relatively dark spell I cannot think of anything that would bring him back to how he should be."

"There is one thing." Harry said "there is a spell that we could use to speed up the time of the spell so that we can adjust the time around him so that he ages much faster than anything."

"How fast can it be?" Hermione asked and Ryan looked up at Harry with his big bright eyes of wonder almost like he could understand the conversation and was asking the same question that Hermione was as well.

"A year a day," Harry said and Ryan clapped his hands at this almost like he was approving of what Harry had said and that he agreed that it would take that long for the spell to take to return him to his original age that he should be.

**1 day later**

Hermione had allowed Ryan to sleep in her room with her in the bed with her and her parents agreed with her on the understanding that she would probably be the one that Ryan would cry for in the night as she was his soul mate and she would be most likely the only one that would be the only one that would be able to calm him if he did so.

He had woke her up three times in the night luckily she had silenced the room so that only she was woken up. She had placed the spell on Ryan before he had gone to bed as they had suspected that if the two spells were cast too close together in time it could have an awful affect on Ryan' body so they waited until he was ready to go to bed to cast the spell so that he would be able to sleep through the changes to his mind and body so that it would not scare or worry him at the sudden change that would happen to his body as even though they had faith that Ryan was still in control of his own mind and body they didn't believe that he would be at the same mental age as the body he was and that he would age with the body so his mind was that of an infant at the time.

When she woke up the next morning she woke up to find Ryan playing with her hair and giggling.

"Why hello there," she said smiling at him "I bet you have been up a while huh? I bet you are hungry?"

Ryan then clapped the affirmative which caused Hermione to laugh.

"Ok," Hermione said "let' get you washed and dressed and then I will feed you."

A/N:

Sorry it' late


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione got washed and dressed and then dressed Ryan, however he was unlike any baby she expected as he didn't play in the water at all and was a very good baby and didn't splash her once. She decided to ask Harry about it later and dressed Ryan before going down stairs.

"Hey," Hermione said walking into the kitchen and Harry wandlessly created a highchair for her to place Ryan in before bursting out laughing when Hermione turned around "what," she asked as she was confused at what Harry was laughing at.

"Prat," Susan said and then slapping her boyfriend on the head "Mione when you picked Ryan up I guess his 17 year old mind took control for just a second," then Susan burst out laughing and motioned to a still confused Hermione to look at her shirt and sure enough there was two baby sized handprints on her t shirt covered breasts.

"Even as a baby he is making moves on me," Hermione said and looked down at the giggling baby "you probably thought I was going to give you a show huh?" baby Ryan simply looked up at her in an angelic way that hadn't graced the warriors features in over 10 years.

"I think he did Mione," Susan said with a smirk

"Well unlucky," Hermione said and waved her wand over her t shirt and drying the handprints out of it "nice try though,"

Baby Ryan then pouted which caused Harry to smirk there had been times over the past day that even though his best friend was a baby there was short minute bursts where the 18 year old prankster broke through and had done as the 18 year old warrior when Hermione had been threatened at Hogwarts it was just a shame the spell wouldn't bring him back faster.

"Yeah," Harry said with a smirk "I wish it had worked for him to it must suck for him to go from having sex with you in your bed to being a baby in your bed,"

"I would think so to," Hermione said and truthfully she had missed having Ryan in that close a proximity to her and not being able to touch him it was different when he was away because they didn't have a choice whilst he was gone but now they would have had a choice in the matter if it hadn't been for Snape.

"What did old Dumbledore mean?" Susan said "when he said it wasn't yours?"

"I'm pregnant," Hermione said not looking up from the baby food that she had started to feed Ryan "I have been for the past 2 months, that is the one thing about a soul bond you normally get pregnant with the confirming of a soul bond so therefore it is Ryan's we were just surprised that the old bastard knew which means he must have wards in the head's rooms or he spied on me and Ryan which is sick that an over 150 year old wizard having voyeuristic fantasies about his students."

"Yeah," Susan said "that makes me positively feel disgusted I mean the amount of times that me and Harry had sex at Hogwarts..."

"Suse," Harry said cutting his girlfriend off "I am pretty sure Hermione doesn't want to hear about me and you having sex,"

"Ok." Susan said feigning disappointment at not being able to continue the line of conversation that she was going to have when Harry had interrupted her "anyway he would have seen us naked just as much as you two and that is just wrong."

"I know," Hermione said "I am completely repulsed by it but now the fact that Ron has touched me when I have been unconscious or under a curse makes me feel even worse that he has seen me naked and touched me intimately."

"Wait till Ryan is back to normal," Harry commented, "he will rip the bastard in half for what he has done to you."

Even though Hermione already knew that it was a nice feeling for her to know that Ryan would do anything for her after all he could have been killed by Snape' spell and now he was a baby because he had gone to save her, granted she did need saving but she knew that the wedding couldn't have gone ahead as her magic would have rejected the marriage so Ryan had gone to save her for two reasons of course to save her but also he had gone to fight with Dumbledore simply because Dumbledore was the reason why he was gone and also he was the reason why he had to leave Hermione at the mercy of Dumbledore and Ron which ironically wasn't very much considering what had happened to her when he wasn't there.

Over the next day Hermione just took to getting use to looking after a young child whilst Harry and Susan went looking for baby clothes. She enjoyed just sitting watching baby Ryan crawling around the house as they expected him to be 2 before he was able to walk and talk as some children took longer for some children to develop.

"Hey mum" Hermione said when her mother Emma came into the house.

"Hello Hermione," her mother said "how are you?"

"Fine," Hermione said "Harry and Susan left to get clothes for Ryan and we are just going to resize them every day."

"Ok," Emma said "so where is your pint sized soulmate?"

"In the living room." Hermione said

Then they both walked into the living room to see Ryan standing there on his own feet a little taller judging by the fact that his shirt had shrunken a little bit on him watching the TV, he had managed to turn it from the music channel to the sport channel and was watching NBA basketball but the TV remote was on top of the TV and out of his reach.

"I guess his magic is back," Emma said with a grin


	19. Chapter 19

The next two weeks caused trouble for Harry, Susan and Hermione least of all having to explain the birds and the bees to Ryan when he got to the age of 12 and was even more embarrassing when he got to 13 and walked in on Hermione in the shower as she was embarrassed by it but he wasn't as he had started regaining his memories and had simply smirked at his fiancé and brushed his teeth whilst she tried to cover herself in the shower but he had said that she loved him and it shouldn't have mattered that he was slightly younger than what he had been when she had met him the first time they were still in love and the fact that in 4 days he would be back to normal.

However there was a surprise that they didn't want, Dumbledore and the Weasley' found them. Ryan and Hermione where sleeping upstairs. When the door blasted off of the hinges and the Weasleys and Dumbledore barged into the house causing Hermione to wake up but she didn't want to wake Ryan who was still altering age wise and she didn't want to wake in him case it caused a problem to him.

When Hermione went downstairs she saw Susan fighting Ginny and Molly whilst Harry was fighting Ron and Dumbledore at the same time and Hermione quickly cast rapid fire curses at Molly and Ginny.

"Mione go to your parents," Harry said "keep them upstairs,"

However it became apparent that it was not the granger' that they wanted as they moved towards the stairway and Harry could tell that they were heading for Ryan more than anything else as he was injured at the time and he would be ripe for the pickings or so they had thought as they didn't know that Harry had been able to speed up the aging process on his best friend and had currently placed himself at the base of the steps blocking the way up the stairs to Ryan.

Hermione however had decided to try something else as for the first time in over 2 week she opened the soul mate bond that she had with Ryan so that she could link with him like they did before Ryan had changed back into a baby.

'Ryan' she tried hoping that it worked

'Yeah,' she heard back and it was an adult voice not like the teenage boy voice she had heard the day before 'what' the matter?'

'We are under attack,' she said 'Dumbledore and the Weasley' are here' then the link went dead and a growl filled the house which caused the Weasley' to stop in their tracks and even Dumbledore froze they then realised there was not a baby upstairs anymore but an over 6 foot shadow bear downstairs.

"Let' leave," Albus said quickly but as they turned around they saw Ryan standing there in his pyjamas, pyjamas which where three sizes too small and left very little skin covered especially Ryan' legs and arms which could be seen to be very muscular. Ginny was in a dream like state which Hermione ended by blasting her outside past Ryan who bodily lifted Ron overhead as Dumbledore and Molly ran outside and he threw Ron at Dumbledore and Molly causing the three of them to hit the floor and then they slammed the door shut and Ryan and Harry rewarded the doors with stronger darker magic now that there was two of them and not just Harry.

Hermione then turned to Ryan and was in two minds, the man she loved was back, not the baby, the infant, the child, the pre teen or the teenager but the over 6 foot tall man that she loved was back but also she had two weeks to let her anger build at the fact he had taken Snape' curse for her.

"Ryan?" she said sweetly

"Yeah?" he said with a smile which quickly faded as she slapped him around the back of the head.

"Next time you do something that stupid again I will kill you, you do realise that?" Hermione said with a feral grin "don't you Reaper?"

"Yes dear," Ryan said with a grin but looking down at his feet looking like a child that was being punished.

"That being said," Hermione said lifting his head to look at her "my room, now and get naked we have two weeks to catch up on." With that Ryan picked up his soul mate and moved so fast it could be believed he had flown them to the bedroom.

"I hope to god they put up a silencing charm for once," Susan said with a grin "I love Hermione to death but she sure is loud,"

Harry laughed at this as he and Susan fixed the downstairs of the Granger house up and then went and sat down in the kitchen and began making breakfast. Whilst they had stayed at the granger home Harry had enjoyed meeting Dan and Emma Granger, even though they were dentists which seemed like a slightly tedious job to Harry in all truth he admired them for doing it as it was a job that someone had to do. Dan however had not always been a dentist as he had been a rugby player in his youth and Harry was not envious of his best friend one bit knowing that Ryan would have to face the giant sized Dan Granger if he hurt Hermione ever.

Ryan and Hermione on the other hand where lying on Hermione' bed with her head on his chest listening to his heart beating soundly.

"I missed you," she said "even though I knew you were still in there it wasn't you you but a younger you and it sucked because I couldn't be the same way around you I had to see you as a child."

"Well I am glad that is over," Ryan said with a grin "I would hope you wouldn't do what we just did with a child,"

"Prat," Hermione said slapping his shoulder and they both laughed because even if it was just for now they had some happiness.


End file.
